The Guilt to Be Liquid
by D-chan
Summary: Sora x Riku x Kairi :: Axel x Roxas :: A new gateway opens for those who wish to attain hearts. But the Nobodies who should have remained dead seem intent on solving this one on their own. :: [Ch. 4] And Make Mark Leaving Space
1. Chapter 1: The Dream: Sora

**:: The Guilt to Be Liquid ::**

_Kingdom Hearts II_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or any of the Disney and/or Final Fantasy representations within. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made of this.

Rating: K

Planned Pairings: all variations of Sora/Riku/Kairi, Axel/Roxas

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for the games

Notes: I haven't written much in a while, much less fanfiction, and it's going to take me a bit to get these voices down. But I'll do my best.

Think of this as a sort of sequel to the game. There will be adventures, traveling to other Disney worlds, etc. I have no idea how long it will be.

Please enjoy. Critique is always welcome.

* * *

_Chapter One_

_The Dream: Sora_

The reflective surface rippled before him. Fascinated, the young man tapped the mirror a second time. And again, the glass wobbled beneath the touch. A solid turned liquid right before his eyes, yet miraculously held its rectangular shape and remained upright.

He was so enamored by the bizarre effects that Sora almost forgot about his reflection. Until he placed his hands in front of him, palms flat and fingers spread, he realized the boy on the other side wasn't mimicking his movements. The mirror continued to ripple, lapping over his fingers as the ocean would his feet. The sensation was . . . unique.

His reflection wasn't even facing him. Rather, it stood off to the side, arms folded over its chest. Its nose wrinkled in an expression of mild disgust, even as its lips curved into an amused, perhaps even fond smile.

Sora returned the smile sheepishly. His reflection's smile grew; not on its mouth, but in its eyes.

Their eyes were the only identical feature between them.

Finally, Sora let his hands fall to his sides. Remnants of the liquid mirror trickled down his fingers, sending a metallic shiver up his arms, across the muscles of his back, and up the length of his spine until it reached a cold peak at the nape of his neck.

"It's been a while," he greeted cheerfully.

"Huh?" His reflection appeared perplexed. "We're together every day."

Sora fixed his eyes on his reflection, searching its face for any hint of comprehension. Sometimes he had to wonder if this particular person enjoyed yanking his chain; most of the others in its group once had. "You know what I mean," he insisted.

_"You make a good Other."_

Sora wiped his hands on his pants. Just like water—albeit water with a hint of silver—the liquid was absorbed into the material. It left an interesting trace of metallic reflection where his hands had been.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I." Sora's tone made it a statement at the last moment, rather than the question he had intended. "I mean, I haven't had to fight a Heartless or anything for a while, so I can't be one now."

"Right," agreed his reflection.

Sora frowned and scratched the back of his head. "But uh . . . no offense, then why am I dreaming of _you_?"

The other boy's smile faded, the lines of his face drawing into something more serious. "I've been needing to talk to you. It's hard, you know, reaching my Other when I'm always inside him."

Awkwardly, Sora shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't entirely sure what to say to that, other than, "Sorry, man. Don't know what it's like." When his reflection shot him an annoyed look, he rushed to change the subject. "Talk about what, Roxas?"

Roxas seemed to decide a fight wasn't worth it—which was good, because Sora had the feeling he had a tendency to hold on to some issues a bit longer than absolutely necessary.

"I think you're going to have trouble with the Heartless again, actually."

_That_ made Sora blink. "But . . . no." He shook his head, frowning. "No way. How could you know but not me?"

"I'm a Nobody," said Roxas, as though that explained everything.

Sora wasn't buying it. "That doesn't—"

"I can't explain now," said Roxas impatiently. "Just trust me. We're supposed to be the same person, okay? So just believe me when I say this."

"Okay, okay. . . ."

Roxas began to pace within the confines of the mirror. The surface no longer rippled, even when he turned and seemed to place his own hand on it. Sora wondered if it was solid on his end.

"There's a new gateway," said Roxas. His voice was urgent, and he began to speak rapidly, as though put on a sudden time limit. "They're finding ways to get hearts without the Keyblade. And they're finding ways to _wield_ the Keyblade."

That set off alarms. "But we're the only ones—"

"Whoever has the strongest heart can wield it, remember?" Roxas interrupted. "Riku did when your heart was failing." Sora opened his mouth to reply, but his reflection cut him off a second time. "I've never contacted you through a dream before. It was something I sort of had to learn on my own."

Roxas paused and looked away. He did not meet Sora's eyes again.

- - -

He awoke to bits of sunlight glimmering through the blinds.

Sora rubbed sleep from his eyes, glancing at the clock at his bedside. He almost jumped out from under the sheets, alarmed that he had slept in so late, before remembering it was Sunday.

He also remembered the dream. He had no idea what to make of it, if he should christen it a nightmare or something real. A new gateway, dealing with the Heartless again . . . he had just settled into seven months of peace. So had Kairi, and Riku.

Kairi and Riku. That was it, he decided. He would talk to them, and they'd know what to do. Sora didn't want to involve them unnecessarily, but if it turned out the dream had been a true warning, he couldn't take any chances. He wouldn't lose them again.

Sora hesitated in pulling his shirt over his head, staring at the mirror. The only person looking back was his own self, brown hair messy as usual, eyes curious and almost worried. He really had grown since the first journey had begun, and continued to grow after the second had ended. (Though, thankfully, he was over the worst of his Awkward Phase. He hoped.)

He pulled his shirt down completely then reached out and tapped the glass, half-expecting it to ripple.

Nothing.

"Moron," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. Perhaps he was putting too much credit into this dream. People using dreams as a gateway seemed farfetched, even after all he had seen.

Yet Roxas' last words was what made him unsure.

_"But Sora . . . I'm not the only one."_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream: Kairi

**:: The Guilt to Be Liquid ::**

_Kingdom Hearts II_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or any of the Disney and/or Final Fantasy representations within. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made of this.

Rating: K

Pairings: mentioned Sora/Kairi

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for the games

Notes: And this would be the oddity we call chapter two. Hopefully, as the story progresses, the chapters will become longer as (hopefully!) fit. And the one-liners at the end of each one will make more sense. Actually, come to think of it, hopefully not all chapters end with spoken one-liners.

Next chapter is Riku and a Very Special Guest.

Critique is very much welcome, as I am still rusty at writing and these brand spankin' new characters are hard to break in.

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_The Dream: Kairi_

Kairi's favorite dreams were the ones which took place on the Destiny Islands beaches. Especially when she knew she was dreaming.

Perhaps it was due to the fond memories, like the times when she and Sora had carved pictures on the walls of the Secret Place, or when she and Riku had spent tireless afternoons together working on the raft's sails. Unfortunately, now, they were all too old—or rather, too big—to play in the Secret Place anymore, and their raft had gone missing. Both aspects made Kairi feel strangely lonely, sometimes.

Normally the boys were also in her dreams. Tonight was different, it seemed, because Naminé was with her.

The ocean surrounded them, holding Kairi afloat in the very raft she had once helped to build; the raft that no longer existed in the real world. As always in her dreams, the waters were calm; which was good, because otherwise it would be difficult to see Naminé.

Kairi lay stretched out across the wooden logs, her hands folded beneath her chin. The angle made it hard to see what Naminé was doing in her reflection, but Kairi _could_ see that the girl seemed distressed.

"What's wrong?" she asked concernedly.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Naminé in her dreams, though it _was_ the first time she spoke to her reflection. Usually, the girl was sitting beside her, or wading in the shallow ends at the beach. Kairi had plenty of girl friends in the waking world, but she secretly considered Naminé to be the closest. Only Sora shared that secret with her.

Naminé's fingers grazed her collar bone; the lowest part of her reflection the edge of the raft allowed Kairi to see. The blonde smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm worried," she confessed.

Kairi raised herself up on her elbows, tilting her head to the side. "What about?"

"For you," said Naminé. "Dangerous things are starting up again . . . I can feel it."

"Because you're still connected to the Darkness?" asked Kairi softly. Naminé didn't answer, but it was unnecessary. The question had practically been rhetorical anyway. "You shouldn't worry about it, whatever it is. We have Sora."

Slowly, as though choosing her words with the utmost care, Naminé replied, "Yes, but . . . I think this fight will be different. I think you may have to help them."

Smiling, hoping to reassure her friend, Kairi brushed loose hair back and tucked the strands behind her ear. "I can do that. I helped them fight once."

"Yes," Naminé agreed, returning the smile gently. Still, she did not appear any less worried. "I still worry. I do not wish to offend you, but Sora and Riku have both fought strong enemies. Much, much stronger than the Heartless you helped defeat."

Kairi's smile faded a bit. She knew Naminé was right, but it was a disheartening realization. It didn't make her any less determined, yet knowing that she, as she was, could not help the one she cared most about, hurt.

As though reading her mind—and perhaps she was—Naminé said, "I might be able to help you this time, I hope. And . . . Sora won't be fighting alone, I know that."

"Riku?" asked Kairi quietly.

"Not just him," said Naminé. "Did you ever meet Sora's Nobody . . . Roxas?"

No, she hadn't met him, but Kairi knew very well of him. At least, she knew whatever bits and pieces Sora and Naminé had chosen to share with her. From what Kairi understood, she and Sora had unique Nobodies. While she and Sora shared the same heart, Roxas and Naminé had no heart to share—yet Naminé had once said she was able to "speak" with Roxas, sometimes, when Kairi conversed with Sora in the real world. She had never explained how this was possible, but Kairi could believe it. At times, when talking to Sora, she had felt strangely out of place in her own body, although not entirely out of character. And though she had never asked, she knew Sora went through the same experience.

Kairi shook her head in a 'no.'

"We talk, sometimes," said Naminé. "Roxas . . . he can feel it, too. I think he feels some connection with the Darkness, too." She hesitated. "I know he will . . . lend . . . Sora his strength, when the time comes. And I will lend you mine, in any way I can."

Even in the dream, Kairi could feel the warming effect of her friend's offer. In moments like this, it was hard to think of Naminé as her Other; she was so much her own person that Kairi could not help but love her as though she were a sister; a separate, if relatively close, being.

"Thank you," she said, beaming. "If we all do it together, we can win." Then it occurred to her. "But what exactly is it we have to fight?"

"I wish I knew exactly," said Naminé apologetically. "But I don't."

Even as she thought about speaking to the boys about this dream when she awoke, the raft beneath her began to fade, seeming to blend into and become the ocean. Yet Kairi didn't fall into the water. She remained afloat in the air, the tips of her hair falling into the salty water, creating tiny ripples that washed over Naminé's face.

"Kairi," said Naminé. "I will help you, but please, do not call upon my strength too often. And don't let Sora, if you can."

In the face of her earlier offer, this request perplexed Kairi. "Okay, but why. . . ?"

"I can't say," whispered Naminé. Even the ocean began to dim, as though a night sky were falling over it. Yet when Kairi looked up, there was nothing but a void surrounding her, Naminé, and the seemingly endless sea. "And, Kairi . . . things may happen that you won't like."

"How do you know?"

Naminé shook her head, looking down at a ground Kairi could not see. "Just a feeling."

And then the ocean and her reflection faded into the void. Kairi could feel the insistent tugging of the real world pulling at her mind, begging her eyelids to open. But she was not so far gone from her dream world that she didn't hear Naminé's final confusing words.

"But please, if only for Sora's sake, please don't blame Riku."


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream: Riku

**:: The Guilt to Be Liquid ::**

_Kingdom Hearts II_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or any of the Disney and/or Final Fantasy representations within. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made of this.

Rating: K+

Pairings: none confirmed, two hinted

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for the games, mild language

Notes: As I continue to outline this story, I've come to realize that my love for shows and movies extends so far outside the realm of Disney that I can't keep all the worlds as just that. Therefore, some worlds will be making "special appearances." Most of you may be familiar with them, so I hope I won't have too much confusion ensuing.

This is also the chapter featuring our "special guest." Were you wondering how I would bring him into this story, after his demise in the game? Well, here it is--and hopefully it's plausible enough for you guys!

I had the most fun with this chapter. I foresee a lot more amusement on the behalf of these two.

Critiques and feedback are always welcome. :)

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_The Dream: Riku_

He was willing to admit that maybe, just maybe, there was a lot about himself he did not know. Riku had done rash things in the past, some he had not realized he was entirely capable of. He had embraced the darkness fiercely and without regard to what it may do to his friends. Later, when he had no choice but to utilize that darkness, he had to resign himself to aiding only from the sidelines. And most astonishingly, he had done so without revealing himself to Sora. In fact, it had been Kairi who had "unveiled" him, despite his bodily appearance of Xehanort's Heartless.

Having the one he considered his best friend so close and yet completely out of reach had been the most painful trial Riku had ever been forced to endure.

But the point was, while he may not have been completely in touch with his deeper personality, the innermost thoughts in his mind, Riku was one hundred percent _positive_ he did not have bright green eyes.

Or red hair of insanely spiky proportions. Even the mess Sora called hair couldn't hold a candle to the young man in the mirror.

"This," said Riku grimly, "Is the most vivid yet confusing dream I have had in a while."

The man in the mirror grinned. "And aren't you all the luckier for it?"

Riku realized it would be difficult to just call this guy a "man in the mirror." His entire _surrounding _was one huge room of mirrors reflecting other mirrors, creating an endless chasm of glass and metal. A good number of those dizzying reflections were of him and the redhead with the oddly smug smile.

Without answering him, Riku spoke, continuing from an entirely different conversation they had never held. "So I know I'm dreaming. But I know it's real at the same time, because I can't control you."

"Bingo," said the redhead cheerfully.

"So why is there a clown in my dream?"

"Hey, hey, _hey_," exclaimed the reflection. He placed a hand dramatically on his chest. "That hurts me, it really does. No reason to be such a meanie. These marks," he touched one of the black tattoos on his cheekbone, "well, think of them as a way of making me stand out in a crowd. Makes me unique."

"Oh, trust me, the red hair does that plenty," Riku muttered.

The young man waved a hand as though to say _Pah!_ "Ah, any old person can have red hair. What about that girlfriend of yours, Kairi? That looker had some nice red locks if I do say so myself."

Riku looked the young man up and down appraisingly. From the appearance alone he knew this person had to have once had a connection with Sora. But the mention of Kairi's name, well, that made the situation a bit different.

"So who are you, anyway?"

The redhead smirked, holding his arms out in a gesture that almost made him seem like he wanted a hug. Suddenly Riku was very grateful that he was, at this point, still only a reflection in the mirror.

"Thought you'd never ask! The name's Axel." He tapped his temple with one finger, narrowing his eyes. "Got it _memorized_?"

"Organization XIII," was all Riku had to say to that.

"Wo-o-ow, two bingos in a row! You're on a roll, kiddo."

Riku folded his arms over his chest, resisting the desire to hit the guy for treating him like an ignorant child. Besides, he surmised any damage he tried to do would only shatter the mirror. And though this was a dream, Riku wasn't taking any chances—this was no ordinary dream, and he knew that much.

Instead, he asked, "So when did Sora off you?"

"Hey, now," said Axel, his tone suddenly serious. His posture suggested he was still mocking Riku a bit, even so, with one hand on his hip, leaning forward slightly, and shaking a finger at him. Riku wrinkled his nose in disgusted irritation. "I'll have you know that _no one_ 'offed' me. I made a very selfless sacrifice, if I do say so myself. It _saved_ your friend Sora, in fact."

Riku cocked an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue that train any further. If this truly was real, Sora would have all the answers for him in the waking world—this guy wasn't going to give him a thing, and he knew it.

"I got a reason for calling your consciousness down like this, actually," continued Axel.

_At least he stopped wagging his finger at me,_ thought Riku.

"Reason is, see, I'm gonna start needing your body pretty soon. Just borrowing it while you're awake and all. No big deal, really." Axel waved his hands as he spoke. Somehow Riku got the feeling they were saying more than his mouth was, and his mouth already spoke too much. "Just take it for a spin, kill a few Heartless for you, meet up with an old buddy of mine, no harm done!"

Riku frowned. "But all with _my_ body."

"Sorry." Axel didn't sound apologetic at all; he even grinned when he shrugged "What can I say? It's all _necessary_."

Skeptically, Riku remarked, "Finding an 'old buddy' doesn't seem so necessary in comparison with the rest."

For the first time, Axel didn't seem at all smug or condescending. A brief moment caught him appearing strangely thoughtful. Riku found that expression odd on him; it gave him the impression that Axel rarely _had_ to make that sort of face.

All too soon, Axel was smirking again—this time with a light in his eyes that made Riku feel as though the young man had caught him naked. "Well, I guess because this person is just that important, you know what I mean?"

Cocking his head to the side, Riku pondered this briefly. "So he's like your best friend."

"Close!" Axel leaned one shoulder against the mirror (which looked rather odd from Riku's side) and grinned broadly. The unnerving glimmer in his eye seemed to sharpen. "You could say this friend is to me what Sora is to you."

Startled, Riku could think of nothing to say to that.

Apparently Axel saw that as the perfect opportunity to take his leave. He straightened up. "So we've reached an understanding? Excellent." Chuckling, he mocked Riku with a two-fingered salute and a wink. "Be seein' you, whether you like it or not."

And then he was gone.

Riku grimaced. This time his own reflection mimicked him, just as it would have in the waking world. And despite the absurdity of what had just taken place, he had the distinct feeling that a whole new chapter was already unfolding before him—and if what Axel had hinted was any indication, Sora and Kairi were coming along with him for one hell of a ride.


	4. Chapter 3: And Make Mark Leaving Space

**:: The Guilt to Be Liquid ::**

_Kingdom Hearts II_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, or any of the Disney and/or Final Fantasy representations within. This story is for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made of this.

Rating: K+

Pairings: implied Sora/Kairi, Riku+who?

Warnings: **SPOILERS** for the games

Notes: Apologies this is taking so long. I'm struggling a lot with the next chapter--Disney characters will be making their appearance then! And boy, is it hard writing something you remember so fondly from your childhood, you know? I think I understand why some people don't like writing them in the first place.

In any case, here we go! Critiques and feedback are appreciated.

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_And Make Mark-Leaving Space_

It was just as Riku said. Nothing had changed at all on their small island. Their friends had miraculously remained or somehow found their way back; though Sora never really figured out where their Destiny Island playmates had gone when the world had vanished nearly two years ago. But, thankfully, they were here and safe.

Only the raft had disappeared, never to be found; not even remnants of the materials he, Kairi, and Riku had painstakingly gathered and assembled. It was frustrating, but still not enough to curb their relief and delight of finally returning home.

Despite that, Sora still found his mind wandering to the adventure. Perhaps it was because, at the moment, it was just he and Riku resting against the bent palm tree, but his thoughts were on the dark beach he and his best friend had ended up on, after the final battle with Xemnas. The letter in the bottle—Kairi's letter—and the light, shining brilliantly in the distance. . . .

"Where do you suppose that light came from?" he mused.

Just as he glanced over, Riku leapt down from his perch upon the bent tree trunk. He closed the distance between them with one step. Wearing a humoring smile, Riku reached out and gave Sora's breastbone a firm tap.

"Here," he said simply.

It hadn't been the answer he had expected, but Riku's choice of works put a smile of his own on Sora's face. Such a suggestion did prove one thing—while the islands may have remained he same, Riku had definitely changed. It was a good thing, a growth of him as a person that warmed Sora's heart to realize.

Though they had all gone through a lot of strife, Riku had undergone the roughest tests and trials. Maybe that was why the difference was most noticeable in him. Sure, he was still a bit arrogant, acted without fully thinking things through (though in that sense, Sora wasn't any better than him), and he still had a tendency to beat himself up over mistakes others saw as easily forgivable. But there was something gentler and wiser about him—something that, though in the subtlest ways, made Sora sometimes feel as though Riku were treating him as someone special. At times it _could_ be annoying, but those annoyances were easily forgotten as Sora recalled just how close they had both been to losing each other.

In the end, they were very lucky.

"Sora! Riku!"

It wasn't Kairi's voice but rather the urgent tone that made Sora start before he turned to find her running at them. She skidded to a stop before them, doubled over to catch her breath, as though she had run a long distance. Sora rested his hands on his knees, leaning forward and asking concernedly, "You okay? What's wrong?"

Still panting, Kairi wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, holding a bottle out with the other. At first Sora didn't understand, but as he took it from her, he noticed the rolled paper tucked inside.

And then he noticed the king's seal.

Curious, he uncorked the bottle and shook the paper out. Water from the mouth of the glass caught the edge of the paper. Sora held the bottle out, and from behind felt Riku take it from him. He unrolled the paper and began to read. Kairi and Riku hovered at his shoulders as he scanned the paper, frowned, and reread it aloud.

_Dear Sora and Riku,_

_It seems peace has not yet been fully restored to all the worlds. A new gate has been breached, and the results have been far worse than we originally anticipated. Perhaps it was my mistake, thinking this gate was too complicated to be opened, and we were clearly wrong to think so._

_We humbly request your assistance. Come to the castle as soon as you receive this letter._

_Use utmost caution! Strong souls, like strong hearts, are not so easily destroyed._

_Beware your dreams._

There was no signature, but another print of the king's seal. No mistaking it; this had come from King Mickey.

"Beware your dreams," he murmured aloud. He had not yet had the chance to ask his friends about it, but now it didn't seem necessary. Roxas had truly spoken to him.

He should have known. Kairi always seemed to speak with Naminé. But it hadn't seemed like something that would happen to him—or rather, Roxas never seemed to have any _reason_ to talk to him; not after deciding Sora was an acceptable Other.

He rolled the paper and turned to face his friends, determination hardening his face. "I don't know what's going on, but," his eyes met Riku's, "we better go."

"I'll go with you."

Startled, Sora promptly forgot about Riku and stared at Kairi. He wasn't sure if he was amazed or disconcerted at her statement.

Kairi seemed to notice, because her face reddened slightly. "I know I'm not the best fighter, but I can't always sit on the sidelines when you go fight. Or Riku," she added quickly, glancing sideways apologetically. Riku gave her a brief smile in return.

Sora folded his arms, frowning down at the sand. He wasn't sure he liked the idea, but at the same time it was . . . sort of exciting. He'd had many adventures in the past, many moments where he had wished Kairi had been there to experience the wonder and adventure with him—learning to fly from Peter Pan, fighting pirates alongside Jack Sparrow, fighting as a lion next to Simba; it had all been one thrilling ride after the other, and Kairi had not been able to enjoy any of that.

He wondered if Riku had ever gotten the chance. Probably not.

"I think it's a good idea," Riku said finally. Sora lifted his eyes from the sand, curious. In response, Riku shrugged. "She _can_ wield a Keyblade as good as either of us." Sora blinked in surprise, before remembering that Kairi had, indeed, fought beside Riku (whom Sora had thought was Ansem's Heartless, at the time) once. That and she _did_ share the same Heart with Sora himself.

Sora watched Kairi shoot Riku a grateful look. And then he decided.

"Okay," he agreed. "We'll all go."

Kairi sighed in relief. Sora couldn't help but smile.

"The only question is _how_," said Riku. "I can't use the power of the Darkness anymore."

"And the king, Donald, and Goofy took the gummi ship home," Sora recalled.

Silence fell amongst the three for a minute or so. That was how long it took for Sora to look up and realize that Kairi was shifting from foot to foot, looking almost anxious. Now even more concerned than before, he asked, "What is it, Kairi?"

She raised her eyes to his, smiling sheepishly. "Actually . . . there's something you two ought to see."

- - -

Sora's jaw dropped. Not quite to the ground, but he knew he was gaping far more than was absolutely necessary. Yet he couldn't find the certain strength within he required to work his muscles to the point he could actually close his mouth like a normal human being.

"Wow," Riku murmured behind them. Sora uttered a wordless sound of agreement.

Kairi began to walk ahead, barely glancing back once before she stepped foot on the wood. "I found it," she said. She wrapped her hand around the post, her fingers just beneath the fastening for the lower half of the sails. "This is our raft. I know it."

"I'd recognize it anywhere," Riku agreed. He nudged Sora, roughly, before walking around him to join the girl. Sora stumbled a bit, and then hurried after them. Riku made it to the raft first, pushing his foot down on it firmly, then standing atop it and jumping up and down. He smirked. "Strong as it was when we made it, too. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was impossible."

At last, the shock ebbed away enough for Sora to grow excited. "Right! This is our raft—and our ticket out of here!" Without waiting for a response, he planted one foot against the side and began to push.

"Whoa!" The raft barely budged before Riku jumped off, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder and yanking him back. Sora yelped. "Hang on. I know the king said to hurry over, but it's not like our provisions survived."

"He's right," Kairi agreed, cautiously stepping off the boat. She reached out and clasped Sora's hand, squeezing. "Let's at least make sure we have some food, first. Just to make sure."

Sora nodded, tilting his head to look at his best friend. He found the expression on Riku's face odd; the elder teen had his eyes fixated on Sora and Kairi's hands, and his mouth was strangely thin. Otherwise, his face was relaxed and peaceful—and that was more alarming than he would have been if he'd appeared angry.

Just as Sora opened his mouth—though he wasn't entirely sure what to say—Riku looked up and flashed a real smile. "I'll grab my fishing pole. Why don't you two see what else we can bring with us?"

Sora's mouth snapped shut.

Kairi seemed unsettled by Riku's reaction as well, but like Sora, she chose not to mention it. "Sure," she agreed amiably.

Relieved to find his voice again, Sora said, "Let's meet back here in an hour."

"Sure thing." Riku turned on his heel and strode off, waving over his shoulder.

Kairi's grip on his hand tightened. Sora had no idea what to make of what had just occurred amongst the three of them, but he also had no time to worry about it. They had a journey to make, and the food wasn't going to gather itself.


End file.
